


Unexpected Future

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae), thewrittenfae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby making, F/M, Multi, sharing in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects how his life ended up where it did, but loves every second of the journey. Especially since it gained him a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Roadhouse Life spin, where Dean grew up at the Roadhouse with Jo. And Talon is a childhood friend, a son if Bill's friend.

Stretching, Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked out the big bay window. It was early, too early if the soft pink of the sky had anything to say about it, but his mind wouldn't shut off. Some mornings he still wasn't completely sure how he'd gotten here. A nice house, surrounded by forest on three sides thanks to Talon's grandfather picking a damn nice spot in Nebraska to build. Two people in bed behind him. No. He knew how he'd gotten here. He loved Jo and refused to lose her. So when she'd made it clear that she couldn't choose, and wouldn't, he'd followed her down this path, into this life. And for the most part he and Talon had found a balance. 

It hadn't been easy, Dean was territorial of Jo and always had been. But Jo's heart, how she was taken care of, trumped his territorial nature and he'd yielded. Talon had always been the easier of the two to settle into this, giving when Dean was being a little too ridged to bend to things himself. Green eyes didn't need to look away from the window to look behind him either, their reflections were faint but he could make them out. Jo was in the middle of their large bed, face burrowed against Dean's pillow because he was missing from where he usually lay, and Talon was spooned around her, hand on her hip and nose against her shoulder. Peaceful. 

Dean shook his head and focused on the world outside, the hawk that circled above the trees looking for its next meal. So when lithe arms slipped around his neck, he jumped in surprise before his hand slipped over Jo's skin gently. "Thought you were sleepin'," he whispered to her. 

Jo's body shifted and she pressed herself against his back, bare skin to bare skin. It's been a long time since she's worn clothes to bed between the two, though she still occasionally used nightgowns. "Can't sleep when a third of us is missin'." Her mouth dipped to kiss along Dean's throat softly. "What's got ya up so early, Cowboy?" 

Smiling at the nickname, he leaned back against her with a groan for those kisses and the feel of her against him. "Just thinkin'. We've come a long way ta get here." 

"But we're happy. Right?" She met his gaze and Dean could see the faintest trace of worry in them, he knew that part of her still worried that one of them would think this a mistake and leave. 

Dean's head dipped and he caught her in a kiss, body turning so he could pin her to the bed. "We're happy. Wouldn't be tryin' fer a baby if we weren't, would we?" 

Moaning, Jo settled where she was pinned and shifted her legs to wrap around his waist and drew him closer. "No. We wouldn't. Though, can't try if I'm all empty." 

The coy tone caused Dean to groan as he shifted, not surprised to find her wet already, and pushed into her slowly. "Never have'ta be empty fer long, Sweetheart." He couldn't count the number of times mornings started like this, even before they'd decided to try for a baby. One would wake up and she'd follow, and sex would slowly wake the other. It was a wonder she could walk after they were done some days too. The pace stayed slow, pushing deep into her languidly. There was no hurry, no need to be anywhere until this afternoon. "Love fillin' ya up." 

Jo arched with a panted sound, body taking Dean easily as her legs locked around him. Reaching, she slid a hand into his hair and pulled him down so he was laying above her as they moved. "Love... bein' filled." She kissed him, just as lazy as their pace. "I love y', Dean." 

"I love ya too, Jo." The words are fed to her mouth more than said as his hand teased along her hip, tilting her so he could sink deeper, nearly as far as she could take him. "Love mornin's that start like this too." 

Moaning, Jo's hips rocked up in a request for a faster pace. "Best... mornings..." 

Never one to deny her, Dean shifted slightly, knee resting on the bed a little better to give her that faster pace without having to sit up too far. Not needing any more words, his head dipped to kiss along her jaw to her throat. There were mornings where he lost himself in her, and he loved that too.

Though being alone with her in this was short lived as Talon rolled a little, one hand stroking himself as his other hand stroked through Jo's hair gently. "Mornin' you two."

"M...morning, Tallie..." Jo's keens of pleasure grew as she moved faster with Dean, nails sliding sharply along his back for purchase. 

Dean smiled, long used to the sight of Talon's wider girth being stroked as he moved in Jo. "Morning, Tal..." He pulled himself up a little, crying out at her nails when they started to raise welts in their wake. "Fuck, Sweetheart..." With them parted a little he started to push faster, sliding her legs higher on his waist. 

"Dean!" Jo's body bowed a little, muscles quivering and threatening to lock around him as her nails gripped his shoulders and drew blood. "C... close... please..." 

Talon dipped his head to run teeth along Jo's shoulder teasingly. "God she's beautiful right before she cums..." 

He didn't have it in him to chuckle, too much pleasure and too much want coursing through him. "Y... yes... she is... even more so ... while she's cumming..." His tone was dark and he thrusted into her a little harder, knowing she could and loved to have him rough. 

That was all she needed too, body locking and milking him as she screamed her release. Neither male were sure if there were actual words in that sound, though Dean was too far gone to listen anyway as he gave one last thrust into her before he cried out as well. His hips locked against hers, filling her deeply as he panted above her. Both of them slumped at the same time, blood stained nails slipping into Dean's hair as she hugged him to her. "God... Dean..." 

Nuzzling her throat, he panted against her skin with a lazy hum. "Always... damn good, Sweetheart." 

Talon reached out to tap Dean's hip lightly. "Hate ta interrupt the afterglow, but we need ta prop her hips up." 

"Almost f'rgot." Dean shifts and slips out of her gently, both moaning at the friction and then loss of each other, before he sits back. He's glad Talon's ready with a pillow, and he lifts her hips up gently so it can be situated under her. With a smirk, he pats her pussy with the flat of his hand. "Still got one more round fer ya." 

Jerking at that pat, Jo moans and keeps her legs spread wide. "Need Tallie to fill me up too..." Though her hands reach for Dean. "Can clean up that long cock'a yers while he does." 

"Glutton fer punishment," Talon teases. He and Dean switch spots with a well practiced easy and he settles himself between her legs. 

Dean settled closer to her head and his fingers teased through Jo's hair. "Ya sure ya want both at the same time?" 

There's no answer from the blond between them, she merely caught Talon's hips with her ankles and drew him to her while her hand reached out to encircle Dean. "Shut up and fill me," she purred before her head tilted up and she wrapped her mouth around Dean, moaning at the mixed tastes on his soft skin. 

Talon groaned at the sight and let himself be pulled to her. "Fuckin' love when she takes control." Shifting his hips, he pushed into her all the way to the hilt in record time. 

"Oh, fuck!" Dean's hips rocked into her mouth, head tilted back as he enjoyed how her tongue cleaned him up. "That's my girl..." 

A second cry echoed in the room when she cried out at Talon entering her so fast, though her hips rocked up and her legs locked behind his back. Jo's muffled answer to them both doesn't reach either's ears as she works Dean faster. 

Making sure he had decent purchase, he started a fairly fast pace with Jo. "Gonna make him cum again? Have a treat before breakfast, Sunshine?" 

Dean's hips moved in time with her mouth as he groaned, already growing hard again. "God I hope so..." 

There wasn't too much Jo could say or do, caught between them as they both start to fuck her in earnest. She's glad that Dean's a little careful, making sure she can breath for the most part. Though there are a couple times he makes sure to keep her caught and without air for a short time, which only leaves her bucking faster against Talon. 

"Or should we make sure all that cum ends up in here?" Talon thrusted sharply, panting and groaning at the way her muscles tightened around him. 

Fingers reaching down, Dean teased and tugged at a nipple. "She's been such a good girl though. Should give her a treat." 

Jo arched sharply as her nipple was played with, hips pushing Talon faster as she worked Dean harder. "W've y'a ge merf. P'se." 

"Not sure... we made that... out, Sunshine." Talon pushed harder, faster, groaning as she met him easily. "Bring him. I wanna hear ya scream fer me after..." 

Dean was already close, the wonders his girl could work with her mouth astounded on a good day. Today, it'd been record time considering he'd already cum once. But with the encouragement from Talon, just a hint of teeth had Dean crying out as he spilled into Jo's waiting mouth. 

Once she'd swallowed Dean down, she lifted her head off him with a panted breath, hand still wrapped around him as her eyes closed. "F...fuck... so good..." Her body bowed, threatening to spill into her own pleasure but needing a final push. 

Settling next to her, Dean's fingers slipped down to toy with her clit. "Cum, Jo. Cum on Talon's cock, making him fill you." 

There's no real choice. Her body wants it, and her boys want it, so she let herself fall with a scream between the two. Her body locked painfully around Talon while her hips continued to buck up against Dean's fingers, riding out her pleasure as both hands tangled in the sheet so she wouldn't bleed either more. "FUCK!"

Talon didn't stand a chance through her orgasm, stilling with one last hard thrust into her as she fell. He filled her, head thrown back with a cry of his own as she took all he had to offer. "Jo!"

"That's it..." Dean's fingers slowed her down gently as he dipped to kiss Jo's temple. 

Both slumped in perfect unison, though Jo went near boneless and her chest heaved with each breath. "G....god...y...you two..." 

Catching himself on one hand, Talon slipped out of her and rolled to the side. He hadn't meant to but he fell slightly against Dean, muscles still not completely steady. "Blame...the Winchester," Talon teased lazily. 

The time where Dean would have tensed at a naked Talon on him in any way was long over, and all Dean did was settle Talon on the bed better before he checked to make sure Jo's hips were propped up as they should be. His hand patted her pussy again with a smirk. "She started it. Bein' all naked in bed." 

Jo's chuckled died short in her throat as her hips jerked and she whimpered at that pat. "All it takes fer Dean, ta be naked," she mumbled and caught his hand. "Can't take m're though." 

Talon curled into Jo's side, nose against her shoulder with a smile. "Took a lot already." 

Lacing fingers with Jo, Dean crawled over Talon so he could settle on Jo's other side. "Just wait until t'night. Bet I can make ya squirt fer me again." His smirk grew as he kissed her. 

The shudder that wracked Jo was both after shocks from this round and the memory of just how much Dean had worked her to get her to soak both boys and the bed. "God... please... can we?"

Chuckling, Talon tugged the blanket up over them. "If yer good while we're at the picnic later today." 

Dean kissed her again with a grin. "But first ya need some rest. And those hips ta stay right where they are." 

A yawn had Jo's hand come up to cover her mouth before she snuggled as she could into them both. It wasn't easy with having to keep her hips propped up. "Hope the baby'll take soon, not that I wanna stop the attention, but it'll be nice ta be able to curl up inta you both again after." 

Talon leaned and kissed her once the yawn had subsided. "Soon enough." His hand slid to her belly, meeting Dean's and lacing with the other man's. Both wanted this, wanted her, and wanted this family. And that, coupled with their love bound them together tighter than ever.


End file.
